Samus Aran
Info Samus Aran(called Sammy by Gandrayda, Newborn, Entrusted One and Hatchling by the Chozo, the Hunter by the Space Pirates, Protector of the Galaxy (self-proclaimed, Space Cadet, Princess by Anthony Higgs and outsider by Adam Malkovich) is the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the BSL station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing Metroid under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman. Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game’s items collected or even both. In SSF Samus was the only character representation of the Metroid universe. Samus' sprites were ripped from Metroid Fusion. Curiously, those sprites were not from Samus; instead, they were from her clone-enemy, the SA-X. Samus uses a variety of beams in her attacks. Mega Man X uses a similar moveset so he could be considered a semi-clone of her. Description Samus is a female space bounty hunter who is also the protagonist of Nintendo's Metroid series. Samus has an arm cannon whom she can shoot different kind of beams and lasers, she can also angle these shots for better timing. While jumping, she performs the Screw Attack, who serves as an additional attack for her. Standard Attack Power Beam Side Attack Machine Gun(Frontal) Up Attack Machine Gun(Diagonal Up) Down Attack Boost Ball Down Aerial Attack Machine Gun(Diagonal Down) Trivia *Additionally, her jump animation is the Screw Attack, who also serves as an attack. *Some of Samus attack's, like the Power Beam for example, takes time to recharge, meaning that you cannot press the standard attack rapidly and have to wait for a second. **You can use your other attacks so you can wait for it to recharge. ***Her jump and down attack are the only ones that don't need to be recharged. Category:Starter Category:Heroes Category:Characters